Gossip Witch
by MrsFeltonCullen
Summary: Gossip Witch is a magical newspaper that follows the scandalous lives of Pansy, Hermione, Draco, Ron, Blaise, and the magical world's elite. The story starts on the summer before their eighth year in Hogwarts and ends on the slightly canon epilogue.
1. Hermione is Back!

One Friday afternoon, while walking on the streets of Diagon Alley, a certain witch named Lisa Turpin spotted her owl flying above her and carrying a piece of parchment underneath its wings. She untied the knot that bound the parchment to the bird, rolled it open, and realized it was the newspaper Gossip Witch. She noticed that in the middle of the page, there was a big rectangular moving photo of a woman she recognized. She smiled excitedly as she began to read:

**Hermione is Back!!!**

**Hey Upper East Siders, Gossip Witch here... and I have the biggest news ever. One of my many sources, Lavlav91, sends us this: Spotted at King's Cross Station, bags in hand: Hermione Granger. Was it only a year ago our It-Girl mysteriously disappeared for quote 'Australia'? And just as suddenly she's back. Don't believe me? See for yourselves: Lucky for us, Lavlav91 sent proof. Thanks for the photo, Lav!**

The woman in the photograph was carrying two sets of luggage. Lisa recognized her as one of her former schoolmates, although she never really talked to the girl. After what seemed like three more minutes of staring at the photo, she turned and walked away. She completely forgot about the paragraph below the photo which said:

**Wonder what Pansy Parkinson thinks. Everyone knows that they were sworn enemies during their seven Hogwarts years, but they eventually got along when the Dark Lord died. Sure, they are BFF's now, but we always thought Pansy's boyfriend Blaise had a thing for Hermione. **

Gossip Witch featured the everyday scandalous lives of the magical world's elite. The people included in the elite were those who became rich and famous or remained such after the Dark Lord's downfall. Everyone who heard about the newspaper knew that the newspaper updated itself the second it finds out about any scandalous news about any of the elite. Whoever subscribed to it got the news through owl mail right away without any charge. It had been a while since Gossip Witch's last post. Everyone thought that Gossip Witch would never update again. Little did they know, the heat was just starting in King's Cross.

That same Friday afternoon, Arthur Weasley stood waiting also in King's Cross Station. Before he finally decided to sit down, he gave one last look around. Upon doing so, he spotted his son and daughter, both of whom just got off the train.

"Ron, Ginny, over here!" he yelled, trying to get their attention.

The red-headed woman caught his eye and enthusiastically walked towards him. "Hey, dad!" she greeted him, while her brother walked behind her.

Ginny and Ron finally reached the place where there dad was standing. Arthur Weasley hurried towards them and gave each of them a big hug.

"Hey, hey! You made it. Welcome back! How was your weekend?" he asked animatedly. He was glad to see them both, even when only a week had passed. Then, in a slightly serious tone, he added, "How was your mom?"

"She's fine," was all that Ron said.

"She's good..." Ginny said softly, as if she weren't convinced. Then she added more certainly, "She's fine, I guess."

"She's good and fine," Ron said firmly, in the hopes of keeping the happy atmosphere.

Arthur thought for a moment. Then, while keeping a smile, he asked curiously, "Like 'Maybe I should never have left The Burrow' fine or 'Taking a time-out from my marriage was the best idea I've ever had' fine?"

"Dad, you know... I'm starving," Ron quickly said, trying to change the subject.

Arthur was expecting that sort of reply from his son, but he didn't want to give attention to it—at least, not now.

He followed his son's direction in the conversation and said, "Let's go home. I'm cooking. Caprese salad with a little mozzarella di Bufala... yeah, I'm gonna make you guys some. I still did not forget your mother's magic secret in cooking."

Arthur put an arm around Ginny and they walked off. On their way to the other side of the station, where apparition was allowed, Ron turned around and caught a glimpse of someone he didn't expect to see. The person he didn't expect to see, a lady with brown bushy hair, captivated his attention that very second.

Her name was Hermione Granger. She was wearing jeans and what seemed like a dark-colored spaghetti strap top, which was covered by a beige blazer. Her arms were chained to another woman's arms. Her mother, who accompanied her, looked just like her. Ron was very overwhelmed to see Hermione again.

He hadn't seen that lady since a year ago, back on the night when the Dark Lord has just been defeated. They were more than friends then, and they shared their first kiss on that dark night. But they never got to pursue their relationship further because she spent more time with a new friend and she told him she had to go to Australia to fix the harm she has inflicted on her parent's memory. He remembered her saying that she would just be away for a week. Little did he know that he would see her only a year later.

Ever since Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord, everything changed—everything, except Ron.

The first thing that changed was Harry's future. Harry became wealthier and more famous. With his new elite "Lord" title, he frequently traveled a lot and didn't get to visit London and his old friends much.

Second, the Ministry of Magic suggested that it was best that all Hogwarts students should have an eighth year. The Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, implemented that the eighth year should be a time for all graduating students to tackle more subjects under their chosen course so that they can fully master their profession and be immediately ensured of a high-profile career in the magical world.

Third, McGonagall implemented the rule that Hogwarts should no longer be divided into Houses so that Hogwarts will be united. Because of this, she didn't require the students to wear their Hogwarts uniform, which still had their House logo stitched on its pocket.

Fourth, the Slytherins began to feel the need to stop being mean bullies to their other schoolmates. Although they stopped their bullying ways, they were still not compelled to start talking friendly to others.

The only sign of such situation was seen in the small shocking conversations that Pansy and Hermione had whenever they ran into each other. Among the seventh years, rumor has it that Hermione had felt the need to act and break the barriers between the red and green. It was rumored that she had made the first move when she wore an Eleanor Parkinson dress. Upon seeing the apparel fit so perfectly on the muggleborn's body, Pansy couldn't help but comment and even compliment her. Soon, they were best of friends, talking about witch fashion and accessories. Although Pansy was apparently friends with Hermione, she had always left her side whenever Ron, Hermione's then boyfriend, came into the picture.

The only thing that didn't change was Ron himself. He still wasn't used to the idea of being united with Slytherins, so he kept his head low and communicated only to his old friends. No one thought anything of him, since all the attention was directed to his best friend, who was now Lord Potter. No one thought that Ron had anything to do with the dark Lord Voldemort's defeat. He had no one, not even Hermione, who was always with Pansy Parkinson during seventh year. Ron remembered her talking to him only once, a week after the Lord Voldemort had been defeated. And that one time was the time, she told him that she would be leaving for Australia for a week to visit her parents whom she 'obliviated' for their protection. He hadn't seen her after that, not even after a week had passed. He received no letter from her and soon, he ended up accepting that she left him for good.

But of course, he was wrong. It was now the last Friday of the summer before his eighth year and he just arrived from a visit to his mother. And the last thing he expected was the last thing he saw upon leaving the station.

This lonely boy couldn't believe the love of his life has returned. If she only took time to remember him, then he wouldn't be so lonely anymore. But everyone knows Hermione. And everyone is talking.

After Hermione Granger and her mother disapparated from his sight in King's Cross, Ron turned and continued homebound with his father and sister.

A few miles away from King Cross' station was the Parkinson's home. The Parkinson residence was located in **Essex**, a known village where most of the great pureblood families lived. In one of the bathrooms of the Parkinson residence, Pansy Parkinson was reading a magical newspaper, which had the headline, "Hermione is Back!" Frowning upon reading the article's last word, she left the bathroom and joined the party downstairs. She saw her mother, Eleanor Parkinson, talking to a friend.

"…I have to design a dress for this woman," Pansy heard her mother say to another witch.

As Pansy drew nearer to the pair, the witch noticed Pansy and pointed to her to make Eleanor aware of her daughter's presence nearby. Eleanor Parkinson swiftly turned her back towards the witch and faced her daughter.

"Pansy, if you're going to wear one of my designs, tell me about it so we can at least get it properly fitted," Eleanor nagged, her head shaking.

Pansy stared at her mother and frankly said, "Thanks, mom. I'll keep that in mind. Great party." Eleanor turned back to the witch as Pansy moved towards the buffet table.

"She is my best advertisement," Pansy heard her mother say faintly.

Near the buffet table and in front of the open bar, Pansy saw her boyfriend, Blaise Zabini, Blaise's father, and another party guest. She stood within earshot of their conversation but didn't bother to greet them just yet.

"So, Blaise, have you been thinking about your eighth year?" the party guest asked the young, tall, dark-haired lad named Blaise Zabini.

"Well, actually, I want Blaise to finish his eighth year by taking Business in Durmstrang. I want him to run the family business in the future," Howie Zabini, Blaise's father, said.

"Yes, dad has always spoken very highly of Durmstrang. But I would like to continue in Hogwarts," Blaise replied firmly.

"His mother wouldn't hear of it. Hogwarts is getting less classy these days. You know, without the House divisions and all…" Howie Zabini trailed off.

"Yes, well... Hogwarts is my first choice," Blaise said calmly. Howie put the conversation on hold when Pansy filled the space between the father and son.

"Excuse me, Mr. Zabini," Pansy said to Blaise's father. Then, she asked impatiently, "Blaise, may I borrow you?"

Blaise looked at Pansy with a curious look. "Eh, sure," he said questioningly. "Excuse me for a second," he added for the benefit of his father and his father's friend.

Pansy lead Blaise to her pink bedroom upstairs and pushed him onto the majestic bed.

"What's going on?" Blaise asked, startled.

"I wanna do this... It... Now," Pansy panted.

"Now now? You wanted to wait—

Pansy interrupted him, saying, "Not anymore."

Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy, a friend of Blaise, seated on the black leather couch in the middle of the room and played with his drink. He was leaning back with his arms outstretched, supporting the heads of two girls.

"Oh my, you'll never believe what's on Gossip Witch," one of the girls began.

"Someone saw Hermione Granger get off a train at King's Cross," the other girl said, excitedly.

"Good, things were getting a little…dull around here," said Draco, sounding bored.

One of the girls was about to comment when the main door opened to reveal a womanly figure. It was Hermione Granger herself. Hermione surveyed the scenery. There were many faces, old and young alike, who were chatting and drinking cosmopolitans. She recognized only a few people, one of which was Pansy's mother. When she finally caught Eleanor's eye, Eleanor greeted her like a long lost daughter.

"Hermione! How are you? How was Australia?" Eleanor greeted her.

"Good," Hermione replied quietly.

"So, are you going to continue studying in Hogwarts?" Eleanor asked.

"I guess so," Hermione said nervously.

"Where are you staying before school starts?" Eleanor asked.

"At the Leaky Cauldron," Hermione said.

"Oh, I heard they renovated the place to make it look more sophisticated," Eleanor said gravely, deep in thought. Then, she added, "That's good."

Hermione merely nodded.

"Come inside, I shall get Pansy," Eleanor continued. She dashed upstairs and came upon Pansy's bedroom. The door was closed but that didn't prevent her from hearing the voices inside.

"I love you, Blaise Zabini. Always have, always will," Blair whispered.

"I love you too," was all that Blaise could say.

Eleanor knew about Pansy and Blaise's relationship and she was very happy about it. She didn't want to interrupt their lovemaking but she didn't want to keep her daughter's friend waiting either.

"Pansy, it's Hermione!" Eleanor hollered to the door.

"Hermione?" Blaise asked, surprised. His heart suddenly pounded harder, and it wasn't because of Pansy's touches.

"Hermione is in Australia. Kiss me," Pansy said hastily.

"No, I think I heard your mom say she's here. Don't you wanna go say 'hey'?" Blaise asked, eagerly.

Pansy looked at Blaise and sighed, "Yeah. Totally."

Pansy and Blaise strolled downstairs and noticed Hermione on the other side of the room. As soon as she was sure Blaise and Hermione made their first eye contact, Pansy walked in front of Blaise, blocking him from Hermione's view. Then, Pansy stretched her arms and gave her friend a hug.

"Hi, Hermione, so good to see you," Pansy said happily, pretending to be enthusiastic.

"Good to see you," Hermione replied rather sheepishly.

"Come, we're about to have dinner," Pansy beckoned with a restrained smile.

Eleanor darted towards the two girls and chimed in, "I'll set a place for you beside Pansy."

Hermione thought for a moment. "Er, actually…there's somewhere I have to go," she replied, looking down.

"You're leaving?" Pansy asked, her happiness now genuine.

"Yeah, I just—" Hermione started. She looked up right then. "—don't feel well. I just wanted to come by and say hi. I'll see you at school on Monday," she continued.

In a blink of an eye, Hermione left the party without any more ado.

"School... so I guess she's back for good," Pansy said haughtily.

"Didn't you know she was coming?" said Millicent Bullstrode, one of the girls who sat beside Draco Malfoy earlier.

"Course I did. I just—" Pansy paused, not knowing how to phrase this. Then she continued, "—wanted it to be a surprise."

Word is that Hermy bailed on Pansy's party in under 90 seconds and didn't even have one lemon shot. Has our bad girl really gone good? Or is it all just part of the act?

Meanwhile, in another village miles away, Ron was looking through his sister's school papers and saw the Gossip Witch newspaper. He began to drift away in his thoughts, asking many questions.

Why'd she leave? Why'd she return? And why does Ginny have a copy of Gossip Witch? What is Gossip Witch anyway? He began to wonder. Then, to answer his question, Ron began to read the last few lines of the article:

**And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell. You know you love me. XOXO Gossip Witch. **


	2. Draco Plays Games

CHAPTER 2 – Draco Plays Games

It was a late cloudy afternoon, and the bar inside the new home of Oliver Wood and Meghan McCormack was desolate except for the dancing figure on top of the bar counter. With a bottle of champagne on her two fists, Hermione swayed on the bar. She shook her hips, with her hands on the air, while she desperately tried to open the bottle. She bopped to a beat passionately even if there was no heard music, and she didn't attempt to stop even when she saw Blaise come close.

"Hermione, you are not supposed to be here," Blaise said quietly.

"Oh well, if the happy couple didn't want to put up a catch for the bar they should let me be where I want to be," Hermione replied cleverly. She darted crookedly away from Blaise, as she told him, "Move!"

"Let me see it!" Blaise hollered, reaching out for the bottle.

"No, make me!"

"I can do it, I can open it. Let me show you," Blaise urged. He quickly grabbed a hold of her and pulled the hand that held the bottle. "Here, come here. Let me see—"

"No!" Hermione shrieked, when Blaise's hand caught the cork of the bottle.

"Let me... stop?" Blaise asked softly. He looked at Hermione's face and smiled. Hermione smiled back as they both pulled on the bottle until it opened with a loud bang.

"Blaise!" Hermione yelped.

"That never happens to me," Blaise swore.

"It's ok. You're stronger than me, alright," Hermione reassured.

Hermione felt Blaise's eyes studying her face. After a few seconds, Blaise spoke again.

"Come here."

Hermione rushed to Blaise's side and touched the hem of his damp shirt. "Look at you, you're a mess," Hermione chuckled loudly as she looked up to see Blaise's expression. She saw him look back at her. They were so close that their noses were almost touching.

"So are you," Blaise replied softly. Hermione felt his breath blow against her slightly opened lips.

Blaise looked at her intensely. Hermione was feeling daring so she thought that if she looked away, she would be classified as weak. She stared back at Blaise, and upon doing so, their noses actually touched.

Hermione watched Blaise lean towards her. When their lips were about to meet, Hermione suddenly pressed her lips against his in full force.

Blaise didn't even bother to protest, he gave in and soon, both their tongues started to explore each other's mouth. Passion erupted in between them, which urged them to start undressing one another.

They continued to make out heavily. One thing led to another, and neither of them wanted to stop. Little did they know, a certain man with silvery-blonde hair was watching their every move from the balcony above.

Blaise cleared the counter of all things, then he rushed to a stripped Hermione and kissed her even more fiercely. Hermione welcomed the kiss eagerly, wrapped her arms around Blaise, and slightly put her weight on him. Blaise walked Hermione towards the counter, pushed her to lie down and dove on top of her.

They rubbed their bodies against each other in simple harmonic motion. They were like cavemen trying to light a fire. When they had finally felt heat after what seemed like ages of pure friction, Hermione gasped loudly.

"Blaise," Hermione moaned as the heat started to take over her.

"Mmm…please don't stop," she panted once more.

"Mmm…" was all that Blaise could utter.

"Feels so good," Hermione breathed.

"I know," said a voice that was neither Blaise's nor Hermione's.

Draco Malfoy woke with a start.

Had he been talking in his sleep? He looked at his side. Apparently, the two girls lying down beside him were still fast asleep; their arms were all over his chest. He slumped back down and tried to recall where he left off in his dream. Upon realizing that he had been trying to be Blaise in that dream, he got up immediately, pushing the arm of the brunette lady away from him. There was no way he could stoop that low to imitate someone else.

He walked slowly towards the bathroom, rinsed his face and body in the shower, changed clothes, and sprayed on his favorite perfume. When he got out of the bathroom, he spotted the two ladies picking up the clothes they threw on the floor the night before. He made his farewell and gratitude known to them and disapparated to The Leaky Cauldron.

---

That same morning, Ron walked out of his bedroom only to see Ginny organizing some hand-written invitations and his father cooking a classic country breakfast, while muttering some incantations. Ron quickly took his seat beside the kitchen counter, sliced a piece of peach pancake, and gobbled it up.

"Guess whose dad is cool?" Arthur asked vigorously.

"It's a trick question," Ginny simply said, flipping through some envelopes.

"Yeah, because it can't be ours," Ron said, his mouth full.

"Look at this!" Arthur said, pointing to a newspaper on the table.

Ron picked up the Daily Prophet newspaper and saw the headline 'Weasley's Hyped Up Muggle Artifact Gallery Opens this Month".

"He is very proud," Ginny jested.

"See, because of the award-winning muggle artifact seminar I hosted last month, many magical folks are finally seeing that muggles are very interesting creatures—with their inventions and all. Some of their inventions are even useful. Take for example the internet…" Arthur babbled on.

"Oh no, here he goes again," Ron began.

"Maybe you'd care if the news about dad's gallery was on 'Gossip Witch'," Ginny taunted.

"What? I don't read 'Gossip Witch'. That's... that's for chicks," Ron said defensively.

"So, then, why was my copy in your room?" Ginny asked with a smirk.

Ron ignored her, lifting up the newspaper a bit higher to cover his face. "See, here's proof that the Chudley Cannons are number one this season," Ron said, changing the subject.

No one commented. Then, Arthur asked his daughter, "Hey, what are you working on?"

"It's called the 'Kiss On The Lips' party. Everyone's going," Ginny said, overly-excited.

Ron let the newspaper drop. "You're invited to that?" he asked, apparently stunned.

Ginny stared at her brother.

"Well, no offense if I sound surprised…since I've never been invited to a Slytherin party," Ron added.

"Ron, can't you just accept that there are no house divisions anymore? It's not a Slytherin party, because I'm invited," Ginny said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"So how did you get an invite? You're not close to them, right?" Ron asked.

"Remember one of those spells mother used to teach us? The one wherein we can make words appear and disappear in a piece of parchment? I was chanting that spell after doodling on a piece of paper with a quill because I was so bored during the head boy and head girl seminar. For some reason, Pansy was in the room and was impressed with my magic. She told me that if I make the written details of the party appear and disappear on the invitation for an amusing effect, she would invite me. Apparently, no acquaintance of Pansy has heard of the spell that mother taught us. So here they are," Ginny said, smiling as she caressed the stack of invitations.

"Sounds very fair," Arthur said quietly. "Ginny, if you wish to go to that party you should go. You kids could use some fun."

Meanwhile, in a five-star inn miles away, Hermione Granger apparated from her room to the lobby downstairs. The moment the lobby came into her view, she immediately saw Blaise Zabini, apparently waiting for her.

"Blaise?" she asked, drawing near him.

"Oh, hey! Uhm, Pansy's mom told me you are staying here at The Leaky Cauldron," Blaise started.

"Yeah, I need a suitable place for my mother. I've heard Leaky Cauldron has improved and has tighter security," Hermione said, trying not to meet Blaise's eyes.

"Your mother is here?" Blaise asked quickly; he was not quite sure whether he liked the idea of a muggle living in The Leaky Cauldron.

"Yeah," Hermione replied rather straight-forwardly.

Although Blaise was one of the few wizards who have accepted the existence of muggle-born witches and wizards, it was still obvious to Hermione that he still hasn't approved of those _ordinary_ muggles.

"So what brings you here?" she said, warily bringing the conversation to another direction.

"Oh, I just wanted to see how you were. You seemed kind of upset last night," Blaise replied.

Hermione looked for a way to go about replying to that statement, but instead she found none.

"I got to get going and meet a friend in Diagon Alley. I'm running late," Hermione said hastily.

"Hermione…" Blaise began whispering to her.

"No, no," Hermione said while starting to move away from him.

"But you're back now," Blaise said, exasperated.

"I didn't come back for you. Look, Pansy is my close friend and you're her boyfriend and she loves you. That's the way things are supposed to be," Hermione stated.

She dashed past Blaise and left the Leaky Cauldron. Blaise followed her, only to see her disapparate. As soon he was outside, he was about to disapparate as we'll when he saw his pal Draco Malfoy gliding down the alley. As soon as they saw each other, they exchanged greetings and conversed.

"Hermione looked effing hot last night," Draco said smoothly. "There's something wrong with that level of perfection... it needs to be violated."

Blaise looked at Draco and shook his head. "You are deeply disturbed."

"And yet you know I'm right. You're telling me if you had the chance..." Draco trailed off.

"I have a girlfriend," Blaise replied flatly.

"You guys have been dating since first year and you haven't sealed the deal," Draco pointed. He took out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, lighted a stick, and smoked the Joint. "This is some good stuff," Draco said, puffing the cigarette.

"Yeah, I'm going to need it. Pansy's mom is in France," Blaise said warily.

"Yeah? Then maybe I should swipe some of my dad's wizarding viagra? Or my mom's magical paxils? Blaise, you're finally about to have sex with your girlfriend. It's like you're heading to your execution," Draco said.

"No, man. I'm good," Blaise replied cynically.

"You don't know what you're talking about. I'm Draco Malfoy and I say that you and Pansy have been dating forever. All of a sudden there is a problem?" Draco asked slyly.

"There is no problem," Blaise said defensively. "It's just—" he stammered. Then, he continued, "Do you ever feel like our whole lives have been planned out for us? That we're just gonna—," he thought for a while, then carried on again, "—end up like our parents?"

"Man, that's a dark thought," Draco said, trying not to picture himself as his once pathetic death eater father.

"You know, aren't we entitled to choose just to be happy?" asked Blaise.

"Look, easy, Merlin," Draco replied bluntly. "What we're entitled to is a trust fund... maybe a mansion in the Hampton County. Happiness does not seem to be on the menu. So smoke up and seal the deal with Pansy... because you're also entitled to tap that ass," he added, satisfied with his argument.

Blaise was about to comment when he and Draco both heard faint footsteps behind them. They turned around and saw Ron, who was taken aback by their unexpected movement.

"Have you been following us or something, blood-traitor?" Draco threatened.

"No, I...I am buying school supplies. We go to the same school, remember?" Ron said with a poker-face, aware of his pathetic comeback.

"Funny," Blaise said in a low, quiet and sarcastic tone.

"And don't call me blood-traitor, you death eater," Ron retorted, finally back on his game.

Draco raised his eyebrows. Then, he nudged Blaise, "Come on."

Draco and Blaise walked away from Ron and continued their conversation in a more secluded spot.

Meanwhile, Pansy and some other Slytherin girls were sipping cosmopolitans in a posh café in Diagon Alley. A few minutes later, Ginny walked in the café and searched for someone in particular. As soon as she saw the Slytherins, she quickened her pace and strolled towards them.

"Here are the invitations," Ginny said, reaching the invitations out to Pansy.

"So cute! They should be framed or something," Millicent squealed.

"Not bad work. And here is yours... as promised," Pansy said perkily, smiling sweetly. She handed one invitation to Ginny.

"Thanks," Ginny replied gratefully.

Just when Ginny was about to leave, the café door flung open to reveal a fully-clad Hermione Granger. Hermione strided towards the counter, ordered a slice of chocolate cake, and looked around the area. As soon as she saw Pansy's crowd, she sauntered towards them.

"Hey, here you guys are. I looked all over Diagon Alley for you," Hermione said, exasperated. There was a slight pause. When she figured that no one was going to comment, she turned to the red-headed girl beside her.

"Ginny?" She asked. "You're here! I haven't talked to you in ages," she announced cheerfully.

"I know!" Ginny exclaimed. Ginny and Hermione hugged.

Hermione noticed the stack of invitations and slowly picked one up. She looked at it closely before she started opening her mouth again.

"So, when's the party?" she asked straightforwardly.

"Tomorrow. And you're kind of not invited. Since until 12 hours ago everyone thought you were at Australia," Pansy said sassily.

Pansy was looking at Hermione with a mean look on her face. She was acting as if she were still her old Slytherin self who always felt the need to get mad at Gryffindor mudbloods. But behind that look, Hermione could see that it was not anger that brought Pansy to say those words, but hurt.

"And Ginny used up all the invites," Pansy added.

"Uhm, actually—" Ginny started to protest, but Pansy cut her off.

"You can go now," Pansy said snottily, looking away and caring less.

Defeated, Ginny left without a word.

Pansy turned around and looked at Hermione as her lips curved into a restrained smile.

"Sorry," she stated sharply before turning her back towards her.

"No, it's ok. I've got a lot of stuff to do anyway," Hermione shrugged as she threw the invitation towards the top of the table.

Pansy brought her eyes to look at the thrown invitation and lifted them up to Hermione's face. Her lips curved into her controlled smile, before she said, "Well, we should get going then. Unless you want us to wait for you. Looks like you got a lot of cake left."

"No, go ahead," Hermione said nicely, trying to keep things cool.

Pansy didn't care to hesitate. She, together with her posse, got up and sauntered towards the exit with their noses held high.

Little did they know, Hermione wasn't done with her yet. Just when Pansy and her friends were about to open the door, Hermione turned around and hollered, "Pansy, do you think we can meet tonight?"

Pansy and her friends stopped, apparently taken aback by the outburst. Pansy slightly twisted her head to the right, paused, and turned back before twisting her whole body to face Hermione.

"I'd love to but I'm doing something with Blaise tonight," Pansy replied flatly.

"The Leaky Cauldron, 8 o'clock. Blaise will wait," Hermione uttered forcefully.

There was another slight pause. Customers of the café were apparently watching the pair. Well, who wouldn't want to miss this P and H power struggle?

"I can probably do a half hour," Pansy said in a low tone, apparently crushed.

"Thanks for making the time," Hermione said, now smiling.

"You're my best friend," Pansy scoffed.

Of course, the uprising between P and H didn't remain in the confines of that little café. The news was passed on to all the different subscribers of the Gossip Witch newspaper. Sure, all the subscribers were reading it at that very moment, but not all those who read it were subscribers. One of them was Ron Weasley. Spotted at the Burrow, lonely boy was glancing once again at his sister's copy. He felt very updated about his loved one's whereabouts and he didn't want to let go of the paper when his sister's patronus came bouncing towards him. As soon as he set his eyes on the patronus, he heard his sister's voice erupting from it, bearing the words:

Help: Emergency. I'm in E. Parkinson's Apparels.

As soon as the patronus faded away, Ron immediately got up. He wasn't sure what kind of danger Ginny was in so he grabbed his wand from his table and disapparated to the store that Ginny indicated. He saw Ginny, wearing a red dress robe and standing solemnly in front of a mirror.

"Ginny, what is it? What is wrong?" Ron asked tenderly.

"Do you like this on me?" Ginny asked, still eyeing herself on the mirror.

"Wait... wait a second, is that why you needed me? I thought this was an emergency," Ron said, slightly annoyed.

"A fashion emergency. I mean, come on, I've never been to a Slytherin party before," Ginny said agitatedly.

"Neither have I," Ron said calmly. "And I thought you didn't want it to be called a Slytherin party," he added.

Ginny ignored his last statement. "Yeah, I know you haven't, but mum is gone and dad's allergic to department stores," she said, sounding panicked.

"Well, you look good, Gin," Ron soothed as he examined his sister. She was every bit as stunning as their mother. "You do, really."

"Thanks," she replied, smiling at her brother, knowing that his response was sincere. She looked away and got carried off in a slight reverie. Then, she added to her brother, "I mean, too bad it's more than our allowance, but I think I can sew something like it."

"I think dad would—" Ron uttered, but Ginny interrupted him.

"Hermione!" Ginny cried.

"What has Hermione got to do with—,"

"She's there!" Ginny panted, pointing left. "In the next row of clothes!"

Ron looked to the direction to which Ginny pointed her finger. He was rooted to the spot, as a shot of adrenaline rushed through his veins. Sure enough, it was Hermione, who was accompanied by her mother. Ginny darted towards the two ladies, while blocking her ears from the whining she would expect from her brother.

"Oh my gosh, Hermione!" Ginny howled in delight.

Hermione turned to face Ginny. "Hey, Ginny!" she greeted warmly. Then, Hermione drew a quick glance on the towering figure beside her, before turning back to the red-head lady. "Do you remember my mother, Rose?" she asked Ginny.

"Of course," Ginny said, beaming towards Hermione's mother. And without further hesitation, she added a few seconds later, "My brother is here." She turned around and was about to point, only to find thin air.

"He was just here…" Ginny breathed out, looking confused. Hermione stared at Ginny with an odd expression.

"Anyway," Ginny continued. She slipped her hand inside the bag she was carrying on her shoulders and pulled out an invitation. "Here, I made you an invitation, but if anyone asks where you got it, I know nothing," she added quickly.

"Thanks," Hermione said, smiling genuinely. She couldn't thank her enough, as she saw bubbles of opportunities darting towards her. "So is this your dress for the 'Kiss On The Lips' party?" she asked Ginny politely.

"Sort of," Ginny replied shyly.

"Hermione, I think we got to go," Rose Granger whispered to her daughter. Then, she turned to Ginny and added, "Ginny, it was nice meeting you again."

"It was nice to see you again, Miss Granger," Ginny replied, waving goodbye.

Hermione and her mother started to walk away as Ginny began to search for her brother. Just when Ginny was about to call out his name, she heard Hermione's voice call her name.

"Ginny?"

Ginny turned around.

"That dress robe would be look even better in black," Hermione said, winking.

"Black. Cool. Thanks," Ginny said, nodding her head appreciatively and continued to look for her brother.

As soon as Hermione and her mother left the shop, Hermione grabbed hold of her mother's arm and disapparated to their unit in The Leaky Cauldron. After Hermione was sure that her mother was perfectly safe, she went out of the room, ran down the stairs, walked a few meters towards the bar, and sat down as she waited for Pansy to arrive. Shortly after, Hermione heard a quick pop and saw Pansy. Pansy dragged her feet to her side and slumped beside her. Hermione greeted her, while Pansy threw back her restrained smile. They began to order two butterbeers.

"So, how's your mom doing with the divorce and everything?" Hermione asked Pansy, trying to sound vivacious in starting the conversation.

"Great. So my dad left her for another man. She's lost 15 pounds and cast a permanent makeover charm on her face. It's been good for her," Pansy said dully.

"I'm really sorry," Hermione said guiltily.

"Yeah, I could tell since you didn't call or write the entire time it was happening," Pansy said sardonically.

"No, I know... I was just... Australia... it's like…" Hermione blubbered.

Pansy didn't wait for her to finish. "Do you know how it felt, sending you a patronus when you didn't show up at school and having my mom say: Hermione didn't tell you that she moved to Australia?" she asked sharply.

"I just... I had to go. I needed to get away from everything. Please just trust me," Hermione pleaded.

"How can I trust you when I feel like I don't even know you," Pansy sneered.

"Let's fix that. I saw you at school with Millicent and I get it. I don't want to take any of that away from you. I just—

Pansy cut her off again. "Because it's just yours to take if you want it?" she asked.

"No, that's not what I mean. I... I miss you. I just want things to go back to the way they used to be. You know, walking to school together, dancing on tables at Slughorn's parties, drinking in Hogsmeade. You were like my sister... we need each other," Hermione said persuasively.

"Well, you missed some classic Eleanor Parkinson melt-downs. If it wasn't such a tragedy it would have been funny. Actually it kinda was," Pansy said, at a happier tone, failing in trying to sound threatening.

"Well, I wish I could have been there," Hermione said, relieved that the tension was finally beginning to lift itself.

"You are now. I have to meet Blaise. I kind of have something special and—" Pansy babbled.

"Well, I don't want to keep you but—" Hermione didn't finish her sentence as she stretched her arms to give Pansy a huge hug.

"I love you, P," Hermione said surely.

"I love you too, H," Pansy whispered softly.

So it seemed that P and H were having a heart to heart.

A few minutes after that sudden exchange of affection, Pansy disapparated. Hermione, who seemed a bit happier about the outcome of this meeting, took Pansy's left over butterbeer and emptied it in one gulp.

Hmm, why was she so thirsty? She may have won over P for now but it still seemed like she was hiding something.

Meanwhile, in The Burrow, Ginny was muttering some incantation to keep the threads and needle sewing a good imitation of the dress robe she saw in E. Parkinson Apparels. Her head was so busy thinking of the design, that she didn't even notice Ron enter her room.

"Hey!" Ron greeted.

"Ah, the invisible man returns. You know, I really had no idea you could apparate that fast," Ginny said cynically.

"It's called magic. And, yeah, well, your fashion emergency was solved, so... I figured my work was done," Ron replied matter-of-factly.

"Come on, Ron. You and Hermione had something together, and you've never forgotten it," Ginny said, looking at her brother straight in the eyes.

"How could I? She was the only girl—" he faltered. Then, he continued, "Well, aside from Luna and you, who is close to me. Besides, she's back to remain her "new" old self who hangs with Pansy's crowd."

"Well, you know, she is actually nice. And if she did see you, I think you guys might develop," Ginny replied reassuringly.

"I don't know, I think she prefers the glitz and the glamour of the Parkinson lifestyle," Ron replied, sounding unhappy.

Of course, Ron was right. Who wouldn't want a luxurious life filled with martinis and hotties? At that very moment in a different scene, we see some of both. In the bar area of Leaky Cauldron, spotted here were Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy having a taste of martinis and women respectively.

Upon entering the bar with three unknown women, Draco Malfoy immediately saw Hermione Granger drinking a Bertie Bott's martini. When he recognized her, he shoved the women aside and moved smoothly towards her.

"Hello, please," Draco addressed Hermione. He looked at her. She had just put her martini down, but her eyes never left it. As Draco subtely traced her body with his eyes, Hermione's plunging neckline captivated his attention.

"I'm going to have to tell my parents the hotel they just bought is serving 'magicalcoholic' drinks to mudbloods," Draco added sinisterly.

"And if you get a drink they are also serving pigs and death-eaters," Hermione hissed.

"I love it when you talk dirty," Draco replied, indifferent.

"You just love when a girl talks to you," Hermione said sharply.

"Actually, I prefer them when they're not talking," Draco replied smoothly.

"Oh, I've missed your witty banter," Hermione commented menacingly.

"Let's catch up. Take our clothes off, stare at each other," Draco said impatiently.

"What about if I just get a bite to eat. I've been drinking on an empty stomach," Hermione said calmly.

"I heard you didn't do that anymore," Draco said frankly.

"Special occasion," Hermione said quietly.

"Well, what about a grilled cheese with truffel oil? You do love truffels?" Draco said, playing innocent.

"Enough to know it's not on the menu," Hermione said dully.

"But then I'm connected," Draco assured quickly.

"Only because I'm hungry," Hermione replied nonchalantly.

At that very moment, Draco approached Tom the barman inside the counter. He told him to make a grilled cheese sandwich for Hermione. He waited, and in no time, the order came. He handed the dish to Hermione and advanced towards the barman again. While throwing some furtive glances on the hungry bushy-haired witch sitting and eating a meter away from him, he put a bundle of dollar bills into the jacket of Tom.

"Tom, you're stud. Now have good night, we're closing the kitchen early," Draco urged to the barman as he patted the pocket. Upon realizing what Draco had done, Tom and his staff began to leave.

"Merlin, this is so good," Hermione moaned, munching on her grilled sandwich.

"Well, if you're looking for a way to thank me I've got a couple ideas," Draco said hopefully.

"It's a sandwich, Malfoy."

Draco didn't comment, but instead he began to touch Hermione's thigh fervently and leaned in on her.

"This is... this is not happening right now," Hermione replied flatly, scandalized at Draco's bold movement.

"You're worried Blaise will find out?" Draco asked tenderly, still not removing his fingers from her thighs.

"What?"

"Last year. The Wood-McCormack wedding. Do you think I don't know why you left town?" Draco bantered.

Hermione looked at him disbelievingly, suddenly astounded.

"Best friend and the boyfriend. That's pretty classy, H. I even dreamt about it. I think you're more like me than you admit," Draco sneered.

Hermione had never realized until then that someone knew of her secret. She opened her mouth, then closed it and opened it again. Finally, she brought up the courage to speak again.

"No," was all Hermione had mustered to say. "No, that—" she faltered once more. Then, she continued still weakly, "That was then. I'm trying to change back to my old self."

"I liked you better before," Draco whispered.

"Exactly—" Hermione said, but Draco cut her off.

"I don't mean, the really old Hermione self, who didn't want to show her wild colors to Potter and pals. No, I meant the old Hermione self, who wasn't afraid to be more like her true self," Draco said indignantly, smoothly sliding his two fingers against a strand of Hermione's hair.

Hermione was about to comment, when Draco leaned in very near her face, in the hopes of trying to kiss her unguarded lips. However, with a very strong reflex, Hermione pushed him away.

"Get off of me!" Hermione yelled, as she managed to let herself free from the devil. With one last look towards her aggressor, she stormed towards the exit.

---

Looks like Draco wasn't the only one game for a night of wild love.

Spotted in Parkinson residence in Essex was Pansy. In her bedroom, she laid down on her bed, wearing nothing but lingerie. She waited anxiously as she watched her opened door. Finally, after a few minutes, Blaise quietly entered the room. Upon seeing Pansy at her inviting attire, he stopped and stood firmly, as if rooted to the floor.

"Wow," Blaise said, eyeing Pansy's figure.

"Hi," Pansy greeted with subtely batting eyelashes.

"Hello," Blaise greeted back. Then, he slumped onto the bed beside Pansy.

"Is it too much? I wanted it to be special," Pansy asked rhetorically. She quickly pulled Nate and kissed him. It was a very heated kiss, but Blaise pulled away. He clearly didn't want to jump into the fire just yet.

"What's wrong?" Pansy asked warily.

"Look, I don't know how to say this—" he stammered. Then, he continued quickly, "or if it's even the right thing to do but—er—there's something I need to tell you."

Pansy waited. Then, after a long suspense, Blaise looked away and began to narrate the scandalous event that happened last year.

It was a short story, but it took very long for Blaise to tell. Pansy stared at Blaise with a look of hurt and disbelief.

"I knew it! I always knew there was something! Get out!" Pansy screamed angrily.

Blaise sauntered guiltily towards the exit as Pansy dropped unto her bed and started crying.

---

Hermione left The Leaky Cauldron with distraught on her face. She was so ashamed of herself, so she looked down on the floor as she walked hastily. Because she didn't feel like facing her mother that very moment, she didn't know where to apparate to so she just strolled aimlessly wherever her feet could take her. When she had to take the left turn, she bumped forcefully into a man and the contents of her purse spilled open.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry," they both said, coincidentally. Hermione looked up, for she had recognized that voice. When her eyes finally met his, Hermione's jaw dropped.

It was Ron.

Ron…the boy she abandoned without any final word last year. Ron…the boy she had shared her first kiss with. Ron…the boy she had hurt. Ron…the boy she liked ever since first year. Ron…the boy who was standing in front of her, carrying the same awed expression she was wearing that very moment.

"Ron?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Hermione," was all Ron said.

They looked at each other silently, still shocked that they had finally met again.

"I haven't seen you since—" Hermione began, but Ron cut her off.

"—last year," Ron continued.

"Yeah," Hermione merely replied.

"Er—so what brings you here?" Ron asked.

"I live here with my mother," Hermione responded, as Ron cringed because he didn't know what else to say that will keep things light and not awkward.

She looked away. She didn't want Ron to see through her. She was so ashamed of her messed up life. She wasn't prepared to face him that very moment. Not now. All she wanted to do was cry herself to sleep without anyone bothering her.

"I'm sorry, I should have watched where I was going. Uhm… I have to go. Sorry," she said hastily, trying not to meet Ron's eyes. "I'll talk to you soon, I promise," she added, in the hopes of showing a bit of courtesy to the man who helped pick up her fallen possessions.

"No problem. You go on ahead," said Ron automatically. Then, he added, "I'll just be here."

Hermione gave him a quick smile, took her purse, and apparated on the spot. Upon seeing her disappear, Ron looked down and saw a familiar object.

The familiar object was a Weasley heirloom, a locket that had a "W" engraved on its hard case. Ron remembered giving it to Hermione the day she told him she was leaving for Australia. It was nothing glamorous, just a piece of cheap copper, but it had been in the hands of Ron's dad's Arthur's grandmother for years before Ron's dad was even born. Ron picked the necklace from the floor and apparated on the spot.

As an old door falls, a new window opens. But that window won't be there for long. Not when the 'Kiss on the Lips' party is just around the corner. And you know who loves parties? Gossip Witch.

---

The next morning, Blaise and his father were spotted having a father-son duel. Blaise wasn't completely game when he was dueling, so when his father hit him with a cruciatus curse, he didn't even attempt to block it. After squirming in pain, he still appeared to look distracted, apparently deep in thought.

"Son, what's wrong with you?" Blaise's father asked curiously. "Didn't you have fun with Pansy last night?"

"Actually, we got into a pretty big fight," Blaise replied. "And I guess we broke up."

"You want my advice? Apologise. Even if it was her fault. Flowers, maybe some jewellery if she's really upset. Always works for your mother," Blaise's father smiled encouragingly.

"I don't know. I think it may be for the best," Blaise replied quietly.

"Blair is a great girl—" Blaise's father started.

"I know. But I'm just not sure if she's the girl for me," Blaise replied.

"But you guys have been dating since first year!" Blaise's father cried out.

"So I keep hearing," Blaise said.

"I mean, you love her, don't you?" Blaise's father asked inquiringly, with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, I do. I just think it might be good for us to take a break, you know," Blaise replied.

"Maybe not right now. Eleanor Parkinson is gearing up to take her company public and I've been cording her for month to let me handle the deal," Blaise's father stated.

"Then you should get it."

"I will get it," Blaise's father replied. "If you just help me out a little bit."

Blaise looked at his father in disbelief.

"What? You love her, she loves you. It's just a rough patch, that's all. You don't give up just because things are hard. Not in business or if your family is depending on you," Blaise's father argued.

_---_

Meanwhile, Ron was seen standing beside the bar counter, talking to Tom the Barman who is holding Hermione's locket. After Ron had told him to keep the phone until Hermione arrived, he turned to leave the premise, but was stalled by Tom's sudden outburst.

"Look, there is Ms. Granger now!" Tom hollered, looking at a bushy-haired figure that was fast approaching them.

Ron looked down, shook his head madly, and whispered to himself "Oh no."

Hermione finally reached them. She looked at Ron with surprise as Ron slightly cringed.

"Ron!" Hermione greeted enthusiastically.

Ron looked up from the floor towards Hermione. She seemed more energetic than yesterday. She looked prettier too. Oh, how he missed those old times.

"Hey," Ron greeted softly with a smile.

"Well, he claims he found this," Tom stated as he raised the locket. Ron saw Hermione blush as she looked at it with surprise.

"Er—yeah—you left it when we—er—bumped into each other last night," Ron muttered.

"Thanks," Hermione said. "I knew I was missing something."

Just when Ron was about to comment, Rose Granger drew near them. After expressing her delight upon seeing Ron again, she turned to Hermione to ask a question.

"So what time are you going to 'Kiss on the Lips'" Rose Granger asked Hermione.

"Oh, uhm, I'm not going to that," Hermione replied calmly.

"What do you mean? Pansy is throwing it," Rose asked dearly.

"Yeah, uhm... see the problem is I... by the time I got the invitation... I uhm, actually already had plans," Hermione stuttered exasperatedly.

Rose looked at her daughter with imploring eyes. "Plans with whom?"

Hermione looked around for answers, and she found one beside her.

"Ron," Hermione said, gesturing to Ron who was slightly taken aback by the sound of his name.

"Yeah, we are going to see my dad's new gallery opening," Ron said convincingly with a pale face.

Rose didn't express the slightest amount of surprise. Instead, her lips curved into a delightful smile.

"Of course," Rose said. "You two have fun."

She turned to leave the two, but stopped on her tracks and turned her body back to face them as she said, "And honey—"

Hermione and Ron waited.

"Don't forget to tell Pansy you aren't coming," Rose said. Then, she left the room.

"Thank you," Hermione told Ron with deep gratitude.

"Yeah, no, I…it's not a problem, really," Ron replied shyly.

Ron started walking off. He was thankful to have one more moment with her. If only it were longer…he thought.

"So pick me up at eight?" Hermione asked hopefully.

Ron turned back instinctively and looked at her with questioning eyes.

"What? Er—" Ron stuttered.

Then, he finally managed to say, "Okay, sure."

Hermione beamed.

---

Meanwhile, Pansy and Blaise were having some snacks in the Three Broomsticks. Pansy munched on her tower chicken sandwich, without throwing a single glance at the boy in front of him. Blaise merely gazed upon Pansy's face.

"Thanks for meeting me. Look, Pansy, I really hurt you and I know that and I want to fix it," Blaise said gravely.

Pansy didn't look up when she replied, "Really? And how are you going to do that?"

"I'm going to put everything in the past. I'm not going see Hermione again or even talk to her. It'll be like she doesn't exist," Blaise replied assuringly.

"i think that's a good idea. Let's not mention it again. Are you going to eat that?" Pansy replied as she picked up a fry from Blaise's plate.

Blaise stared at her, dumbfounded.

"That's it? 'Cause you were pretty upset last night," Blaise asked surreptitiously. "I mean, should we talk about this?"

"There is nothing to talk about. I overreacted... you say it's in the past, it's in the past. I'm sure you have no feelings for her anymore. I just feel bad for Hermione... she'll really miss you. What time do you want to apparate?" Pansy replied rapidly.

"Eight," Blaise replied.

"Perfect," Pansy piped up before her lips curved into a restrained smile.

---

Meanwhile, in a building near the Ministry of Magic office, Arthur Weasley was setting up some muggle appliances for his muggle artifact gallery. As he was about to test the plugs of the refrigerator, Rose, Hermione's mother walked in.

"Are you going to let me borrow more of your appliances, Rose?" Arthur asked jokingly.

Rose ignored him. Then, she replied, "So, I heard my daughter is going to your gallery tonight."

"It's funny how she doesn't know that she is going to pay visit to her own appliances," Arthur teased.

Rolling her eyes, Rose ignored him again. This time it was her turn to tease.

"With your son?" she asked innocently with prying eyes.

"Ron's got a date with Hermione?" he asked quickly. "Again? I mean, are they together—were they ever—you know? I mean, last year, Ron—"

Rose merely nodded.

"Well, our kids were bound to meet. Every Hogwarts student is in Diagon Alley," Arthur muttered.

"You're sure it's not some ploy that you're using my daughter to get to me?" Rose asked, her eyes penetrating as she thought for a moment. "Now that your wife left you?"

"How do you know about Molly?"

"Some non-magical folk have magic sources too, you know," Rose bantered.

"Oh, I get it: You hear about Molly then you use your daughter as an excuse to start something," Arthur schemed.

"Yeah, that will only happen when the day comes that muggles are finally using magic!" she exclaimed.

"Well, you are using magic, Rose" Arthur stated. "You are actually charming me to make me get you back."

"No need to rehash details of the decade's past. So I moved on," Rose said. "You think you're so cute…with your crappy gallery. Who makes a gallery of kitchen appliances?"

"Wizards and witches who love muggles," Arthur replied sinisterly with a knowing look, emphasizing on the words "love" and "muggles".

"Just stay out of my life, Arthur!" she hollered, leaving the room.

"You're the one who came here in the first place! And there must be a reason why!" he hollered back.

---

Finally, it was eight p.m. At that very moment, in the lobby of the Leaky Cauldron, Ron stood waiting for Hermione. After a few minutes, he spotted her wearing a short sparkly blue V-halter dress. When Hermione's eyes met Ron's, she smiled, her face turning tickled pink. Then, they locked arms and disapparated together to the gallery.

Also, at that time, Draco, Millicent, and other Slytherin girls stood side by side in the Imperio Emporium, the bar in which the Kiss on the Lips Party was held. Many of the guests were already sipping some cosmopolitans and dancing wildly. While surveying the witches in the crowd, Draco spotted Ginny—clad in a black halter-dress.

"Who's the newbie?" Draco asked mischievously.

"Ginny Weasley," Millicent replied. Draco couldn't believe his eyes.

"She's a blood-traitor, remember?" Millicent spat.

"I now officially love women with dirty blood. They are so..." Draco fantasized.

"Dirty?" Millicent asked, simpering.

"Anything about her on Gossip Witch?" Draco dogged.

"Not until you're done with her," Millicent replied dully, with knowing eyes.

Draco walked over to Ginny, who was looking around aimlessly. Ginny turned around and was surprised to see Draco opening his mouth to greet her.

"Hi, we never really got to formally introduce ourselves. I'm Draco," Draco greeted smoothly.

Ginny glared at him. "Yeah, I know who you are, Malfoy," Ginny bickered.

"Let's go upstairs," Draco urged.

"Over my dead body!" Ginny scowled.

Draco paused and studied every part of Ginny's body before saying, "Right. Your dress is asking for it. Why else would you be here if you have exerted all the effort just to go to a Slytherin party?" Draco asked icily.

"It's not a Slytherin party!" Ginny yelled.

"Yeah? Well, take a look around. Do you see any other non-Slytherin aside from yourself?" Draco asked menacingly.

Ginny looked around. Draco was right. She was the only Gryffindor, let alone non-Slytherin in the bar. Draco smiled victoriously as he saw her stiffen.

"I don't bloody care!" she squirmed babyishly.

"Which is why we should go upstairs. Where's the harm? I'm not going to curse you or anything. The past is past. We're all adults here. Just wait for me there as I get you a drink. Are we now on good terms?" Draco asked carefully while hiding his urgency.

Ginny thought for a moment. He did sound sincere.

"Fine."

Looks like little Gin might end up with a new boy and a ticket to the inner circle. Or will D end up with another victim?

---

Meanwhile, Hermione and Ron started walking down the street after they had apparated. Hermione was walking very hesitantly and soon discovered that Ron was eyeing her uneasiness too.

"So I'm a little overdressed, aren't I?" Hermione winced, slightly embarrassed. "I can't believe how fast I've gotten used to Pansy's five-star parties."

"Honestly, I don't really have a problem with your appearance. Hey, come on, my father is about to cut the ribbon any minute now," Ron said.

As soon as they reached the venue, Ron saw his father entertaining some old guests who were just as fascinated as Arthur was with the muggle artifacts. When Ron's father caught his son's eye, he hurried to meet them.

"Ronald!" Arthur greeted. "And what do we have here? Hermione, too!"

"How are you, Mr. Weasley?" Hermione greeted politely as Arthur hugged them both.

"Excuse me, Sir, how does the refridgewator work?" a man behind them asked.

"Ahh. Excuse me, kids. I must attend to the viewers. Enjoy the show!" Arthur hollered as he tended to the men behind him.

Ron and Hermione were left alone. They walked towards the exit. Ron was still thinking on what to do next, but Hermione suddenly opened her mouth.

"Hey! I have a microwave just like this!" she squealed in fascination. "Exactly like this!" she added, amused. "Where do you reckon your father got these?"

Just when Ron was about to answer "I don't know", a patronus came for him. It was Ginny's message bearing the words, "Help. Emergency. I need you."

Hermione looked at patronus with questioning eyes. Then, Ron muttered, "Sorry." He quickly disregarded the patronus, thinking it was one of Ginny's "emergencies". She probably didn't know what to do with all those Slytherins. Well, who blames her?

Then, another of Ginny's patronus came, which bore the words, "For real, it's Draco Malfoy."

"I think I better go with you," said Hermione, finally understanding. "I know Draco's latest game…and it's not curses nor jinxes."

Ron understood. He and Hermione made no hesitation and disapparated on the spot.

When they finally entered Imperio Emporium, they were greeted by familiar crowds of Slytherins, all flocked with owls carrying Gossip Witch.

"Hermione…it's Hermione…bloody hell?…is she really here?...is that her? Pansy said she wasn't invited…is she mad?…she is so brave…"

That was all Hermione could hear from them, but she ignored them. She and Ron decided to split up to look for Ginny.

"What is she doing here? She wasn't invited," Hermione heard Pansy say.

At the corner of her eye, she saw Pansy approach her, but Blaise stopped her.

"Pansy, come on, are you really going to kick her out?" Blaise asked.

"Did you invite her?" Pansy asked threateningly.

"What? No! Woman, I told you!"

"Do not talk to her," she replied gravely.

Blaise walked ahead, passing Hermione without looking at her as Hermione stared at Pansy.

---

After Draco left to get some drinks, Ginny walked hesitantly up the stairs. She patted the interior of her robe, trying to feel her wand while she thought desperately for the spell that would save her.

Upon ensuring her protection, she quickly stowed away as Draco came jostling up with a drink.

"Here you go," Draco said, handing out a glass that contained a mixture of gin and butterbeer. He looked at Ginny whose smug eyes were glaring with doubt. "Don't worry, I didn't drug you."

"Right," she replied dully as she slowly gripped the drink from his hands. She looked at him surreptitiously and began to tilt the glass towards her lips. Draco watched eagerly, as she caught a whiff of the attractive smell.

She didn't drink it; however she let the liquid enter her lips. She spat them discreetly back to the container, trying not to form any bubbles that would cause suspicion in Draco's eyes.

The smell was intoxicating. She didn't let go of the tilt even when Draco began to speak.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're the only blood-traitor that turns me on?" Draco asked, acknowledgingly.

"Malfoy, I'm tired of your—" Ginny faltered as the smell of the gin and the butterbeer grew stronger. She realised it was the first time Draco ever told her a compliment. She was expecting a curse or maybe, even a jinx, but certainly not a compliment. Especially not a seductive one.

Draco moved one step closer to Ginny. With one graceful move, he lightly took hold of a handful of Ginny's red hair and brushed it across his cheek.

"Why are you here, Ginny?" Draco began to ask. It was the first time Draco called her by her first name. "Where is Lord Potter?" he sniggered a bit, then stopped, pausing to look directly at Ginny's eyes.

"He left you, didn't he?" he asked quietly. "He left and forgot about you," he added, now whispering into her ear.

Ginny buried herself in her drink, ashamed of the truth. She didn't want to look in his eyes in defeat, but as she hid herself with the interiors of the glass, she couldn't help but focus on his sweet, sultry voice.

"I bet he didn't know how to make a woman feel loved…," he breathed, as his nose skimmed through Ginny's neck. Then, he leisurely raised his head back to the level of Ginny's ears.

"How to touch…," he whispered while slightly flicking his tongue on her soft cartilage. "And make love to a woman," he added after bringing his lips to the tip Ginny's lips, almost touching but not quite.

Ginny couldn't take it anymore. And it wasn't the scent of the drink that pushed her to the limit. It was his scent—the soft, masculine but heady scent emanating from his neck and chest. It was true: Ginny never felt like this with Harry. Although she loved Harry and became infatuated with him, she never felt so weak in her life. She used to be the one in power, the one in control, when it came to affections. But now, with Draco, she was the one being pulled in, like he was some sort of addiction. With his lips very close to hers, Ginny tilted her head to the direction of his lips and touched them with her own.

It started out as two pairs of lips touching each other. But, Draco pressed harder with full force. Then, he started pushing his tongue into hers. And deeper it went…until it came to a point that Ginny felt it was going too far. Her drink was still in her hand, away from her sensitive nose, so she finally came into her senses.

"Draco, stop," Ginny started.

Draco didn't stop; instead he began to rub Ginny's hair in rhythm with his snogging. Ginny felt turned on and gave in to the kiss. But, after a while, she tried to let his lips avoid hers.

"Stop, please…" Ginny pleaded, while Draco continued to dig deeper. He began to slide and drag Ginny's shirt upwards while he snogged her.

"Please…" Ginny moaned.

"Quiet, now," Draco panted.

Then, suddenly, her spirits went up as she heard the rapid pounding of footsteps approach them.

"Ginny!" Ron yelled.

"Draco! Get off her!" Hermione screamed.

Draco let Ginny go. Ron immediately went over to hug her. "Are you okay?"

Then, Ron walked over to Draco who pushed him away.

"Son of a…" Ron started. He pulled on Draco's collar tightly. Then, with a swift glance towards the drink, Ron continued, shaking madly, "Are you trying to drug my sister? That's Armortentia 3000 that you put in the butterbeer and gin drink! One sniff can make her seduce any living creature that is in contact with her!"

"What the hell is your problem? It's a party. Things happen, Weasley," Draco roared.

Ron couldn't think of any smart comeback to say, so he trusted on his own instincts and punched him on the face. Hard.

Draco's nose was still bleeding when Hermione pushed Draco away. "Don't you ever touch her again!" Hermione bellowed.

"Hey, your life is over, slut! Don't forget, I know everything!" Draco snarled.

The three of them went down the stairs and hurriedly made it toward the exit without looking at anyone. Pansy just stared from behind.

"You sure you're ok?" Ron asked tenderly to his sister.

"Yeah, I will be. Just take me home, ok?" Ginny replied.

Ron made a quick glance to Hermione who was observing them the whole time. "So, think I've got a shot at a second date?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Well, I don't think we can top this one," Hermione teased, despite the dark events that passed.

"I did punch someone," Ron pointed out.

Hermione smiled and they disapparated back to The Leaky Cauldron.

Behind them, Blaise and Pansy stood outside, watching.

"She better not show her mudblood face again," Pansy said icily. She still concentrated on the spot where they apparated, and didn't notice Draco walking towards her from behind.

"I'm actually hoping she will," Draco sneered maliciously.

Spotted: Hermione... making a heroic exit from P's party. Too bad for her there's school on Monday. So, until next time. You know you love me... Gossip Witch.

28


End file.
